Cold Hearted Love
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Jack and Tooth shouldn't be together? The gang has choosen a new guardian: Cupid! She declares Jack her true love and someone Tooth's. Jack falls for Cupid and Tooth is jealous. Tooth brings back Pitch Black to get rid of Cupid, but instead he changes her. Whats going to happen?


Jack was wondering threw the woods as he usually does on his free time. He entered a clear beautiful area which looked like something in a fantasy. Jack was amazed with the green glass, tall blooming tress surrounding the area and the beautiful wildlife. Jack decided the area would be his place to relax and be alone. To make his mark, he frosted his name on one of the trees. Jack smiled at it, but his smiled turned upside down when his name immediately melted. Jack frowned and tried again and it melted. Getting upset, he frosted all the trees completely which scared all the animals away. He smiled at his handy work and sat down against the tree. The trees began to melt again making his back wet. Jack began to throw a tantrum. Before he could try again, and arrow was shot at him, but didn't hit him. His eyes widened and look up at the sky from where the arrow came from. One cloud looked different from the others. Jack pulled the arrow from out of the tree and held it in his hand. Another arrow was shot from the sky folllowed by a whisper. "Go away!" He was getting freaked out and was slowly walking backwards towards the way he came. "Hurry!" The voice shouted instead of whispered shooting more arrows at him. Jack quickly flew away instead. While flying he examined the arrow in his hands. It was made of narrow metal with a very sharp tip and its end had 2 pink feathers. "I swear I saw a shadow in the clouds." Jack said to himself.

Jack just arrived at the North pole to see North, Bunnymund, Tooth and the Sandman talking about something. "Hey Jack!" Tooth kissed him on the cheek. Jack and Tooth were now going out and its been 5 months already. Jack had to admit he loved the affection she show him, but it was a bit too much. Tooth was a bit too perky for him now. "We have great news! Th-" Jack interupted her. "Wait! Look at this for a minute!" He held an arrow in his hand. "It was shot at me earlier today." North shrugged. "Seems like he found her." Jack looked confused. "Who?" North walked away and everyone, but Jack followed. "Wait! Whats going on!" He finally followed them.

They all were in North's slay above the clouds. Tooth laid on Jacks chest. Jack did nothing. "Are you ignoring me?" She pouted. Jack quickly shook his head and stood up causing her to sit up. "Whats that!?" Jack curiously. It was beautiful. It looked like a glowing shadow with huge wings bigger than the owner of them. "Thats who we are looking for. We need to be cautious though sh-" Jack jumped out of the slay and flew towards it in curiousity. "JACK!" Tooth called back for him. Jack got close enough to see the person readying a bow and arrow. Jack was shot in the shoulder. "OW!" He shouted. The person was standing on the cloud shooting at him. Jack quickly got to them barely missing the arrows and shot frost at them and missed. Before taking another shot at him, the figure lowered their weapon. "Jack?" Jack lowered his staff. The figure was a girl. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Cupid or you can call my Love. I've been wanting to talk to you and meet you!" Jack studied her. She was an angel! She had extremely light pink hair making it seem white, one pink eye and one grey eye, pale skin, pink lips, and tatto like symbols on her left leg and right arm. She had a light pink heart shaped crop top on, metal gloves which reached her elbows, metal neck protection, white shorts, and was bare footed. Her wings were also beautiful. They were clean and white and huge! They gave and easy breeze when they moved and looked as if they felt like silk. Before he realized it he was checking her out. Cupid approached him and smiled. 'Is she bipolar?' He thought to himself. She put the bow on herself like a bag along with the arrows. "Come here! Let me see you!" She smiled and held his hands. Jack looked a little confused. "Your with tooth? Oh no, that won't do! Your already falling out of love with her!" She pouted. "Whats wrong? I love tooth." He said. "No. Your not made for each other! She was suppose to be with Bunnymund! He has her red thread!" Cupid looked a bit fustrated. Jack shook his head. "No way! Who am I suppose to be with?" Jack frowned at her. "First of all, I am cupid goddess of love! I know who goes with who! Now, kiss me!" Cupid grinned at him. "W-What!?" Cupid quickly kissed him. Jack eyes widened. He was suprised, but after all she is cupid. Jack felt his heart beat quickly and felt a bit weak. He began to kiss back after a while. The kiss lasted for 45 secounds. "You felt it didn't you?" Cupid whispered i Jack's ear. Jack was still dazed and Cupid giggled. She walked away from him and tothe people exiting the slay. "Hello! Did you see my graden below the clouds?" Cupid smiled brightly.

"No, I'm sorry Love." North apologized. Cupid grinned. "Its ok." She hugged him. "Did you come to visit? Or see how I do my job? Or come to find your true loves!?" she asked excitedly. "One of you need to ask.." Cupid frowned a bit. "Jack is my love! For sure!" Tooth smiled and Bunnymund frowned. "We came to t-" Bunny didn't finish. "Sorry he isn't your true love." Cupid corrected her. "What?" Tooth frowned. "He has my red thread in his pocket and I have his! I am cupid! I know who goes with who!" Cupid grinned mischeiviously. "Your saying your suppose to be with him!" Tooth face was red as she got into her face cheating by flying. Cupid flew up a bit as well. Her huge wings compared to Tooth's looked intimanating. "Why are you so mad?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rushed, short and sleepy sorry. **


End file.
